Danganronpa Redemption (SYOC Inside)
by Frozen Gale
Summary: When Kiba Okakura awoke from a horrible dream he found himself in an unknown room with no memory of how he got there. The only clue he had was a rather rude note telling him that if he wished to atone for his past sins he needed to try his hardest to graduate. Thing is he has no clue what the note meant, he had nothing to atone for, at least none he was aware of. (SYOC inside)
1. Prologue 1

"Come on, let's just vote already, they'er clearly the culprit!"

"Yeah, burn them at the stake."

"No I think they should get stabbed with a thousand knifes."

"P-please, just make it quick so they don't suffer this time..."

"Wait no, how many times do I have to say I'm not the culprit!"

"Puhuhuh. Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time!~"

"No please, just wait, let me explain!"

* * *

Akiba Okakura clutched his chest as he sat up in bed, heart thumping loudly as if it wanted to burst from his chest and he almost wanted it to with how much pain was coursing through his body. The first thing the young pilot noticed was his new surroundings, the room he was in totally foreign from the loft where he usually slept.

It was like a normal dormitory room, single bed, small desk and other little things, there was even a bathroom but everything just felt a little more, off. Slowly Akiba stood up, head feeling like it had just gotten hit several times with a baseball bat, and moved about the room to inspect it more. First thing he checked was the front door, giving the handle a few tugs though it didn't budge at all.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on here..." The young man muttered to himself, looking over the room again until something caught his eye. A lone security camera was up in the left corner of the room, the red light showing that it was on. "O-oh my god. Hey is there anyone out there, I need some help!" Akiba shouted at the camera, waving his arms frantically but there was no real response.

_"Damn bastards, were they watching me sleep?" _Thoughts raced through his head, the pilot scuffing his shoe as he pulled his signature aviator jacket tighter around him, trying to feel safe. "Ok, just take a deep breath and think things through, maybe there is something in the desk that can help me." Akiba muttered, moving over to it and quickly riffling through the drawers. He was growing more and more worried as the first three didn't hold anything but on the fourth he found a small envelope.

_"Dear worthless scum of the earth"  
AKA: Akiba Okakura, the Ultimate Pilot._  
_"You have been given the greatest opportunity one could ever get, redemption. A way to clean your slate of past sins and be judged no further."_  
_"All that is required of you is to try your hardest and do your best to graduate."_  
_"Don't let anyone stand in your way on the path to redemption."_

_"Please make your way to the gym to meet the rest of the redeemers."_  
_ Best of luck Akiba Okakura, AKA: Piece of washed up garbage."_

Akiba crumpled up the note, tossing it to the floor with a grumble. It pissed him off that some random stranger was insulting him and that he wasn't there to take the appropriate beating in return but what worried him was the mention of redemption and his past sins. There was nothing in his past that he had to be sorry for, nothing that he regretted, at least nothing that he remembered.

"Well it said to go to the gym but I can't since the freaking door is locked." The pilot ruffed his wheat field colored hair, messing it up from it's usual clean cut look. Just then there was a slight click from the front door, slowly swinging open. Akiba looked at it for a moment before looking up at the security camera. "Thanks I guess..." And with that the pilot headed out of the room.

The hall ways were rather wide, easy enough to fit two or three people walking side by side but security cameras all along it, offering no blind spot. Akiba noticed that a lot of the rooms were labeled with things like one A and the like leading up to two C. A little bit deeper was a sign saying. "Left to gym, Right to Nurse's office." The pilot looked at the sign, weighing his options before heading left. He didn't like following this person's orders but he needed info and to do that he had to play along, for now at least.

After a bit more of a walk Akiba stood in front of a pair of double doors, the plaque above them reading gym in large letters. "Guess this is the place..." Akiba mumbled noticing another camera. "Man, who ever set this is really paranoid..."  
The pilot stood there for a second, it wasn't to late to turn around and try to find something else or even someone else but then he heard a large amount of muttering coming from inside, easily more than three people in there. "Oh great, a whole room of potential psychopaths but I guess it's really a fifty fifty shot." Sighing heavily the pilot pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

* * *

A/N: Welcome and thank you for reading the opening of Danganronpa Redemption and I do hope it sparked some interest. Below I will post and OC form so that ya'll might submit wonderful characters for this story but first a few little ground rules.

1: First and foremost, try to be original with your OC. Lets see some talents not from the game or manga or anime alright? I know there are fan games but I don't really follow them so I guess they are free reign. I will be accepting of one lucky student but might favor more unique OCs given the chance.

2\. Always try to keep it PG-13 with the talent. That means no Ultimate Underwear Model or Ultimate Stripper etc.

3\. Please submit applications through PM. Any done through reviews will be ignored.

4\. Do your research when it comes to talents. Don't just say they are the Ultimate Baseball Player and not know what position they play for example.

5\. This one should go without saying but not Mary Sues or Gary Stues.

6\. It is not first come first served here. Fill out the application properly and with thought.

7\. You are more than welcome to make your talents relate to real life stuff, like Ultimate Yu-Gi-Oh Collector but it will most likely be reduced to Ultimate Card Collector

Application Form:

Name: (This will be set in Japan so try to keep your names a such. If it more foreign then justify it with their backstory)

Nickname: (Optional)

Age: (14-19)

Gender: (While I don't have experience in writing non-binary genders I am not opposed to them)

Ultimate: (Be creative)

Personality: (This should be a big one)

Appearance: (What they look like. Hairy, body type and other things would go here.)

Clothing: (Make it interesting while matching their talent a bit.)

Accessories/Markings: (Jewelry and scars go here.)

Strengths: (At least three be it mental or physical)

Weaknesses: (At least three be it mental or physical)

Fear: (What are they afraid of?)

Secret: (What are they trying to keep hidden?)

Health: (Do they suffer from something that might impede them such as asthma or other problems? This also includes mental illnesses)

Likes: (Doesn't have to play into their talent. At least three)

Dislikes: (Doesn't have to play into their talent. At least three)

Backstory: (This should be your biggest part. Try to include how they got their talent and why they either enjoy it or don't.)

Family: (Just include important ones)

Killing game:

Victim or Blackened: (Right now I'm not letting anyone survive so just pick the one that you think they would fall under.)

Investigation Role: (Do they goof off, try to help or just stay away.)

Trial Role: (How do they help or get in the way?)

Reaction to the game: (How do they feel about it?)

Reaction to the body: (How do they feel about one?)

Reaction to execution: (How do they feel about it?)

Motive to kill: (What would drive them to their breaking point?)

Motive to survive: (Even in the face of despair, what drives them to keep going?)

Blackened personality: (If they are the killer how would they change or act? Optional)

Finding the blackened: (What if it's their friend or someone they dislike, how would they react?)

Past sins: (What are they trying to get redeemed for? Can be small, large but it has to have made an impact)

Mastermind: (Do you think they would be a good mastermind?)

Other: (Anything I missed or you feel is important? Leave it here.)


	2. Character List

Boys:

1\. Akiba Okakura, Ultimate Pilot (Frozen Gale)

2\. Nako Hayshi, Ultimate Librarian (AHabbitForARabbit)

3\. Masuku Kakusu, Ultimate Wildlife Observer (Yamato Beast)

4\. Kazunari Aoki, Ultimate Vigilante (cryptidren)

5.

6.

7.

8.

Girls:

1\. Ayumi Chiho, Ultimate Cheerleader (Animeboy15)

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.


End file.
